my epic bible story
by PixelCheeseCake
Summary: This is a story about Moses and Hitler. Are you intrigued?


**MOSES AND HITLER: THE EPIC BATTLE!**

authors note: this story has hitler too lik 3 of my pervious fanfictives but it not takes place in same timline as those 3 storys so it all news.

i donot want cause offend to jews or any otter peple vho he killed and hitler is bad guy here too lik in real life where he kill many inoccent jews and oater peple. ANY OFFEND IS NONINTENDED!

**CHAPTRE 1: HILTER LOSSES THE WAR!**

it vas teh finlal days of world var 3 in 1945. americanish and britainish and roussianish guys vas goes on the berlin to make liberalty to opressd peple of nazi country were things vas bad and terror and evil concentraction camps but then finalty they seed hitlers commend place!

"hitler we musts escaped out of her" a nazi guy sayed to hitler who vas sads becaus german vas loose the war and was no loger king of europs SO HE HAS TO USED THE TIME MASHEEN!

"I VILL HAVE MY REVENG!" he yelled to the oter nazi guys as he use the time masheen to go to 3000 years ago in egypt to before moses free the jews and sayd "I WILLT GO TO EPYGTAN LAND TO KILLED MOSES SO JEW PEPLE NOT BORNED! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" hitler yelled in mad!

cold he be stoped or darkness of all...?

**CHAPTER 2: **

moses had seed god and vas now returns to egypt to free the jew peple from slavery of farao guy and sdayed in many couraces taht "farao guy free my peple!" moses sayes to farao guy but farao guy sayed NOOO AND TROWED A SPEAR AT MOSES!

"i not hurted because my god protect my and you offence her!" so mosses tooked his snaiffer rifle and shooted the farao gyu to his hearth but he had bulletwest so he not hurted too and they beginned to FITE!.

"where you learn these tricks?" moses aksed from farao guy while fisting at hims face with fists and farao guy sayed back to at the hims taht "i is not farao guy but HITLER!" and hitted him with fists too and they statred to boxing!

the figt was going in a way fro some time but then they bnegined to get tired but not all vas loose so moses did a karate kick to hilters face and he flewed to space and hilter vas deads or was he...?

**CHAPTER 3: MOSES GETS 10 COMANDS BUT DOES HE**

moses was thinks taht hitler deaded and god explanned to him in vison wat hased happned that hitler vas from future and heat jeaws aso he goed to the montain to get the ten commands and sayed to god that "god i is her".

BUT THEN HE SEED A GUY IN MECHA SUITE AND IT WAS HITLER!1

"MOSES YOU WILLT NOTE GET 10 COMANDS I STOPES YOU!" hitler raves in mad to his very enemy who tyred to get gods good commands to his peple and mosses sayeds beck to atthe hitler taht "NO I STOPPES YOU YOU EVEL GUY!" and he did anoter karate kicking to hilters fece BUT IT NOT WORKED!

"you thoughted i was deaded but satan saved me in space there so you and your god will DIES HAHAHAHAHA!" hitler say and started to throw rockys to moses but moses karate kiked thems back too but then satan shotted a astroid that dropped to moses head but moses vas okay becaus god make a forcefield around and top of him so moses stared to fire hitler with his gun collecton while god and satan started to boxing also

hitler and moses figteded fro some time but neiter could winned the battel becaus god and satan protecting and defeng moses and hitter so neiter could winned so wat happnees?

**CAPTRER 4: FINAL FIGHT OF EPIC BATTLE**

moses then taked a lintbing gun that he founded from thre ground and staryteded to shooted litning beams to moses aaaahhhhhh!

but moses still has his forcefeild so he vas still for now okay but this not make the winning of fights so batman camed there too with his timecar he taked from professer emmnet brawn from bact to the future movies and it timmasheen car and he sayed "sorry god i break one of 10 commands but god sayed its okay you camed her to helped us so batman started to udes his superpowars to help moses in his fight"

"moses i camed here to to helped you becaus i learn hitler use the timetravellering" and moses sayed "thanks batman" AND BATMAN STARTED TO SHOOT FIREBALLS FROM HANDS!

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" HITLER YELLED AND DIED OF SUPERPOWAR!

"thanks batman" moses sayed and reelised they is be love each oters and statred to riping of clothes form their bodys and bamtan cardressed moseses skin and they startede to get the erectons and then they started to almost fuked but diddent becaus god sayed "i forbiddeded this in my comands!" and moses and batman sayed "ok we just was illusioned" so they not fuked and erectons stope so batman travellers back to future to be with robin who vas his lover but not more becaus he has religon now and homoism bad and he say "godbye moses and jew peple" and they ansvereses back that "goodbye batman and thnaks!"

moses and peple of isreal gotted the 10 comands and they lived happily to the end of theirs lives and batman return car to emmet brauwn and say sorry and they hug becaus he believes in god now

**THE END!**

**DISCLAIMER:**_We did not write this story, it was written by someone called StoryProvider; his account was closed and so we decided to share his wonderful stories with you! To explain his poor grammar, he states that he is Finnish and doesn't speak English so well... Fortunately, we are literate enough to explain that we DO NOT own this awesome mess :)_


End file.
